1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly relates to a display and a multiple frame displaying method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of display technology, the display is developed to provide various functions. Picture by picture (PBP) is a display mode that displays videos from different signal sources side by side on the same display, which allows the user to watch several videos or shows on the same display.
In order to implement PBP on the display, the current method requires the user to respectively connect two source devices to two video ports of the display, or respectively connect two video connection ports of a source device to two video connection ports of the display, so as to transmit video streams from the source device to the display. The aforementioned video connection port is a video graphics array (VGA) connection port or a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connection port, for example. The video streams provided by the source device are respectively received and extracted by two scalers inside the display, and then frames of the two video streams are displayed in parallel on the left and right sides of the display. However, for the aforementioned method, two video cables are needed for transmitting the video signals, which requires wiring and is inconvenient for the user.
In addition, extended display identification data (EDID) are stored in the respective memories (e.g. read-only memory (ROM)) for different video connection ports, and the data records information such as model number and specification of the display. Thus, the source device can obtain the native resolution of the display by accessing the EDID so as to provide video streams conforming to the native resolution.
Because the EDID on the two video connection ports both record the native resolution of the display, the source device provides the video streams in accordance with the native resolution. As a result, when the display presents two video streams by PBP, the resolutions of the video streams do not match the resolution of the frame that is actually displayed (namely, the horizontal resolution is half of the native resolution) and cause the displayed frames to be compressed and distorted.